Supersticiones
by Fujiwara Inc
Summary: Shaoran Li nunca alcanzaría a creer en las supersticiones; excepto en ésta. SxS


Todo el instituto olía a alegría de festival, todos los alumnos se esmeraban en los detalles por terminar y en mantener el espíritu alto y vivaz como desde el primer día que los profesores anunciaron el próximo evento escolar. Sakura Kinomoto era una de esas niñas que disfrutaba los preparativos, ir de un lado a otro para aportar y reírse con sus amigos sin motivo suficientemente razonable.

Cada año, Sakura esperaba con entusiasmo por los festivales en la Primaria Tomoeda. Y ya estando en sexto grado éste sería su último festival, así que tenía que ser el mejor. Esperaba mucho de este festival, en realidad. Porque ya desde cuarto recordaba a las chicas de sexto emocionarse por un cierto momento especial en el que únicamente el último grado podía participar.

Así que no podía evitar sentirse un tanto curiosa, después de tantos años de discriminación… ¿Qué era aquello que los de sexto ocultaban tan celosamente al resto de los cursos menores?

"_Dicen que las parejas que bailen durante el cierre del festival estarán juntas para siempre…"_

Sakura levantó una ceja cuando escuchó la leyenda de boca de una de sus amigas, Chiharu Mihara.

—Supongo que tú irás con Yamazaki-kun. —dijo Naoko, cuando escuchó. —¿Piensas invitar a alguien, Rika-chan? —la jovencita de bucles castaños se abochornó inmediatamente pero se mantuvo sin hablar, dejando a sus amigas con la duda.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Tomoyo-chan? —cuestionó la ojiverde a su mejor amiga que se había estado silenciosa en todo momento.

—¡Si pudiera bailar con Sakura-chan toda la noche, sería muy feliz! —confesó la amatista, tomando sus manos con cariño. Las demás chicas levantaron los hombros al mismo tiempo como preguntándose por qué no lo habían sospechado antes y la niña castaña no podía dejar de avergonzarse por la indiscreta muestra de afecto de la de cabello negro.

Una vez el entusiasmo de Tomoyo se fue sosegando, Sakura tuvo más confianza para preguntar:—¿De dónde salió eso, Chiharu-chan?

Hubo un silencio.

Rika que ya no estaba acalorada, murmuró:—Suena como una mentira de Yamazaki-kun…

—¿Será posible? —Naoko estaba realmente intrigada.

—Pues, no tengo idea, Sakura-chan. —afirmó la chica de trenzas.

Ese debía ser el gran secreto del festival de sexto año.

En el camino de regreso a casa, la niña castaña estaba pensando en todas las personas con las que querría bailar esa noche y dejar que la magia de la fogata del baile surtiera efecto (si es que existía). Claro que quería bailar con Tomoyo, y con Chiharu, Rika y Naoko, también con su padre, su hermano, Yukito…

Tal vez sólo bailaría con las primeras cuatro porque el baile de sexto no estaba permitido para nadie más que alumnos.

El festival había sido tan divertido como se prometía, ella había ayudado en la pequeña cafetería con temática china que se había escogido por mayoría de votos. Shaoran Li, uno de sus amigos, había sido el encargado de liderar el diseño de su local porque él era de Hong Kong aunque tenía un año viviendo en Japón.

Li se había opuesto cuando todo el salón le había suplicado que aportara con su conocimiento general del país asiático. Ella sabía en especial que Yamazaki –el jefe de grupo- lo había propuesto porque su mejor amigo regresaría a su isla natal para cursar los siguientes grados escolares. Era su forma de despedirlo.

—Todos están muy entusiasmados, Li-kun. —le había dicho durante un receso, antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de escaparse. Para ella era sencillo porque se sentaba delante de él. —¡Vamos, será divertido!

El niño la había mirado con sus penetrantes ojos avellana mientras el ceño se le iba frunciendo más y más. Ante esto la única arma de Sakura era sonreír. La jovencita creyó ver color rojo en las mejillas y orejas del muchacho. Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, Shaoran había dejado caer la cabeza completamente resignado y había aceptado el trabajo con un gruñido.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión, amigo? —le cuestionó Yamazaki, abrazándolo por los hombros a pesar de que al chino no le gustaba el contacto físico con otros.

Refunfuñó sintiéndose idiota por sus secretas razones.—No interesa.

—Si lo dices así cualquiera creería que es por una mujer. —El otro rió y le palmeó la espalda con camaradería.

Shaoran volvió a gruñir.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Por una mujer?

—¡Hahahaa!

—¡A Li ya le llegó la pubertad!

—Que envidia.

Y el castaño, bueno, gruñó de nuevo.

¡No era por ella!

¡No era por Sakura Kinomoto y su bonita sonrisa!

—¡Fue todo un éxito como lo predije! —le decía ya por la tarde Yamazaki, mientras los chicos del turno (él entre ellos) se encargaban de limpiar el salón de clases. —Las chicas se veían muy bien disfrazadas.

—Daidouji es muy buena confeccionando. —opinó alguien que andaba por ahí, escuchando su conversación.

—Por cierto Li, —el chico dejó unas sillas en su lugar mientras su amigo le hablaba. —¿Has pensado ya con quien bailarás?

—¿Bailar?

Yamazaki levantó su dedo índice cuando empezó a explicar. —¡Claro! ¡Se dice que las parejas que bailen esta noche, están destinadas a estar juntas para siempre!

A Shaoran eso le sonaba imposible porque él se marcharía a Hong Kong y probablemente no sabría nada más del pequeño país. Aunque ese no fuera su verdadero deseo, sino el de su madre.

Se sentía un poco decepcionado porque si ese rumor fuera cierto, ya sabría a que chica hubiera escogido. Agitó la cabeza tratando de despejar las ideas que se le iban acumulando.

Pero él no volvería y así las cosas debían ser.

Los patios del colegio estaban desiertos, ya no había rastro del terminado festival y ahora, a lo lejos se podía distinguir el fulgor de la enorme fogata donde los de sexto estaban celebrando por anticipado su graduación. También la música había comenzado a sonar para el baile. Bueno, no perdía nada si echaba un vistazo, le serviría como documentación de la extraña cultura japonesa.

Una gran ronda formada por parejas daba vueltas alrededor del fuego con rítmico paso. Había muy pocas personas que permanecían sin formar parte de la actividad. Shaoran se sorprendió de que Sakura Kinomoto fuera una de ellas, cuando la chica no era más que popularidad y carisma.

_Estarán juntas para siempre_

—¿Mh? ¿Li-kun? —le sonrió desde lejos a pesar de que él no había querido acercarse para que no pareciera tan obvio que… ¿Qué? —Pensé que te habías ido a casa ya.

—Nunca antes había visto algo así. —explicó con voz calmada, mirando a sus demás compañeros de grado.

—¿En Hong Kong no tienen nada como esto? —Sakura rió al ver como su amigo se encogió en hombros. De pronto recordó lo que Yamazaki le había contado a toda la clase, que Li no estaría el siguiente año con ellos. —¿Es verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Qué te marcharás a Hong Kong…

Shaoran se preguntó como la chica pudo enterarse de aquello, si era información muy confidencial y personal.

—Sí.

La castaña se dio cuenta del cambio de semblante de su acompañante, mucho más serio y reservado y mucho más malhumorado.

—Ojala…—Li le miró de reojo mientras Sakura juntó sus manos para jugar nerviosa. —Ojala puedas regresar pronto… por que aquí… todos te vamos a extrañar mucho.

El chino guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Él no lo veía muy posible.

—¡Ya sé! —Sakura tuvo una revelación, momentánea. —Si bailas aquí con alguien, tienes que regresar un día, porqué estarás condenado a estar con esa persona para siempre.

—¿Condenado?

La chica Kinomoto rió.

—¿Lo dije mal?

Li se sonrió.

—¿Esa persona no puede ir a Hong Kong?

—¿No regresarías por ella a Japón?

Shaoran miró al cielo estrellado.

—Es… sólo para volver a Japón, ¿cierto?

Sakura asintió aunque por el tono de voz del chico, él hablaba más para si mismo.

—No significaría otra cosa…

Ella volvió a mover la cabeza para afirmar pero en ese movimiento se dio cuenta de que el joven chino le estaba tendiendo una mano, invitándola en silencio a danzar con él.

La niña tuvo que despejar su mente.

Esta NO era una declaración de amor ni nada por el estilo. Y Shaoran quería creer que esto no tenía nada que ver con que cada vez que la veía, el corazón se le aceleraba y palpitaba arrítmico dentro de su pecho. Igual que esta noche, con su mano en la suya, uniéndose a los demás en la danza.

La última llamada por parte de su hermano para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien había terminado en una batalla verbal. Ella solo le estaba pidiendo que no llamara cada hora para preguntar si no estaba arrepentida de haberse casado con su esposo.

¡Llevaba una semana de casada, por Dios! Y Touya ya estaba pensando en arreglar sus papeles de divorcio.

—¿Colgó por fin? —quien fue su compañero, amigo, pretendiente, novio, prometido y ahora esposo se sentó a su lado, en el colchón nuevo que había llegado de la tienda departamental donde había sido comprado.

—Sí… insiste en que me vaya a su casa si tenemos alguna discusión o te quiero dejar. —rió acariciando con cariño su mejilla hasta bajar lentamente por su cuello.

—Espero que nunca llegue ese día. —susurró acercándose a besar con cuidado su frente y los sedosos cabellos mieles que se entrometían traviesos. —Tiene suerte de que no te haya llevado de regreso conmigo a Hong Kong.

—Moriría por la pura frustración.

Ambos se sonrieron.

—¿Y bien? —el hombre habló.

—¿Mh?

—¿Cuándo lo estrenaremos?

La esposa del señor Li ladeó la cabeza sin comprender. —¿El que?

—El colchón.

Silencio.

El varón no evitó sonreír por el rostro rojísimo de su mujer.

—¡Shaoran!

FIN

¡Esperamos que todos hayan disfrutado de esta lectura!

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
